A Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. (Heisei) 1-60437 discloses a vehicle speed control system which is arranged to decelerates a vehicle by a shift down control of a transmission in addition to a throttle control of an engine when a coast switch for lowering a set speed is switched on.